Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 076
び される | romaji = Yobi-okosareru Kioku | japanese translated = Memories Brought Back | english = | japanese air date = November 7, 2018 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Glory | english ending = | screenwriter = Maekawa Atsushi | director = Takada Masahiro | storyboard artist = Takada Masahiro | animation director = Numata Hiro }} "Memories Brought Back" is the seventy-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on November 7, 2018. Summary In the real world, The Shepherd visits his mother, reflecting back on his past where both of them were in an accident due to the AI malfunctioning. Shepherd steels his resolve, believing that AI must not be allowed to control the lives of people and declares that he will not let humanity be conquered by said AI. Meanwhile, Skye Zaizen and Emma Bessho confront Akira on the situation on Earth. Akira says that despite him believing that the Ignis have free will and despite him disagreeing to what has happened, he cannot disobey orders. Skye then solemnly remarks that because of the actions of SOL Technologies, it is only natural that the Ignis will hate humanity. At the same time, Varis explains to Yusaku and Ai that because SOL Technologies lack the necessary equipment and has converted him into a source code they can not fully comprehend, Earth cannot be reformed back like what happened with Ai. When Ai claims that Varis could not be trusted, Yusaku makes the educated guess that there's a spy at SOL Technologies working with the Knights of Hanoi. Ai was devastated as he cries, saying that for the first time, he felt hatred towards humanity. At night, Skye has a dream about her friend, Miyu Sugisaki in which the latter disappears halfway through the dream. When she wakes up from the nightmare, Emma tells her that she is close to locating Aqua. Inside LINK VRAINS, Aqua makes a simple monument for Earth, stating that despite the cruelty of what was done to him, she will still be on the side of humans, believing in coexistence. Just as she is about to move, Shepherd locates her and begins to attack her. Aqua tries to initiate a duel with Shepherd but the latter rejects it and continues his assault. Just as Aqua is about to be hit, she is saved by Skye and Emma, and through her, Skye and Emma learn about Aqua's origin: Miyu, a childhood friend of Skye. Skye then resolves to help Aqua after learning that Lightning has currently infected Miyu with a virus that rendered her in coma despite Aqua's best efforts to save Miyu. In order to protect Skye and Aqua, Emma decided to enter a Player Killing Speed Duel, where the loser will not only be logged out of LINK VRAINS, but will also have their account deleted and can never go back again. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. No cards debuted here.